


in her hands

by mercuryhatter



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Bondage, Hand Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: Seivarden and Ekalu pwp





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who deserves to be kinkshamed more, me or Seivarden, but it's definitely one of us

It had taken them a while to work up to this, Seivarden and Ekalu. It had taken a while for Ekalu to begin to figure Seivarden out at all, and Seivarden herself swung between careful and careless like a pendulum bouncing off a wall. Ekalu, with Ship’s guidance, had largely stopped putting up with it, and Seivarden was constantly reminded by Ship and by Breq (at the very least) that there was no one, not Ekalu or anyone else, who was required to put up with Seivarden when she was being an asshole. This had gone some distance to Seivarden becoming less of an asshole, but there were some things that were just built into a person’s personality, and Ekalu suspected that was one of them.

                It wasn’t bad—far from it, or Ekalu wouldn’t have stuck around for this long. And now that Seivarden was largely starting to get ahold of herself again after her latest breakdown, it was even nicer. They were communicating in a way that Ekalu hadn’t even quite realized that they hadn’t been doing properly before, and it was opening up all sorts of new avenues.

                For instance, when it came to Seivarden, _kneeling_ wasn’t as much of a figure of speech as it was for some people. This seemed to be a thing that Seivarden knew about herself, but Ekalu never thought she would find it this satisfying, standing over Seivarden with a heavy hand on her shoulder, keeping her on her knees, while Seivarden looked studiously at the ground, even though Ekalu could see her eyes twitching under her lowered lids, wanting to look up at Ekalu but not daring.

                It was _incredibly_ satisfying. For more reasons than one.

                “You’ve kept your promise, I see,” Ekalu said, allowing her slight smile to leak into her voice so Seivarden would know it was there. The promise, of course, was the one Seivarden was always making to her— _I’ll be good, I’ll try to be good._  She succeeded more at it in this arena than in her daily life, but she did try. Ekalu squeezed Seivarden’s shoulder, a sign that she should remain still but that she would momentarily lose Ekalu’s touch, and started to take off her shirt and jacket, laying them aside while Seivarden trembled before her, otherwise motionless. Stripped to the waist except for her gloves, Ekalu took Seivarden’s hair down, holding it carefully in her hands before letting it spread over Seivarden’s shoulders. She ran her hands through it, letting the tiny braids slide between her gloved fingers, pressing briefly against Seivarden’s scalp. Her hands trailed over Seivarden’s face, tracing her cheekbones and under her jaw, before coming to a rest at her mouth, fingertips placed gently at her mouth. Seivarden’s eyes flicked up to meet Ekalu’s, and Ekalu nodded. Closing her eyes again, Seivarden opened her mouth and bit gently at the ends of the gloves, loosening each finger before pulling them off entirely. The moment the gloves dropped from Ekalu’s hands, she was spreading them over Seivarden’s cheeks, pushing them again through her hair and then drawing them firmly down her neck and shoulders, and Seivarden gasped, almost a cry, starting to shake again. Ekalu took pity on her, pulling her to a standing position by the shoulders. Seivarden moved easily. She was taller than Ekalu, already completely undressed except for gloves, and Ekalu took a moment to look at her all over, taking in muscles and scars and hair, walking two fingers over her ribs, reaching up to push a few stray braids behind Seivarden’s ear. Seivarden smiled, tilting her head into the touch, and Ekalu pounced on the smile before it could fade, capturing Seivarden’s lips with her own. They were just a few steps from the wall, so Ekalu pushed Seivarden into it, following her with lips and tongue over her collarbones. The rope was hanging half-coiled over the bedframe next to them, and in fluid, practiced motions Ekalu turned Seivarden around so that her chest hit the wall, pulling her arms behind her and starting the rope at her elbows.

                Seivarden’s gloves were short, the hems only just covering the heels of her hands, and her arms were long and lanky. It took Ekalu some time to wind the rope first around her elbows and then down and down, paying careful attention to each turn and knot, checking the tightness with a meticulousness that was more detached than Ekalu really felt, because she knew that only flustered Seivarden more. She was almost entirely supported by the wall, breathing quickly and unevenly, occasionally letting out a small sound of frustration or desire. Ekalu tied the final knot, close around Seivarden’s wrists, but then diverted herself, pressing herself against Seivarden’s back and reaching around to her stomach, then down between her legs. Seivarden groaned loudly, her knees going out from under her, and despite herself Ekalu laughed a little and lowered her to the floor.

                “It’s not that I’m not enjoying myself,” Seivarden said, hoarse and breathless and just the slightest bit irritated, “but I _know_ what you’re doing and it’s _terrible._ ” Ekalu laughed out loud this time, fisting her hand in Seivarden’s hair and using it to pull her head back, arching her back and exposing her neck.

                “I could just stop doing it,” she said lightly, leaning over to brush her lips down the curve of Seivarden’s neck. “I could just leave you here until someone thinks to rescue you. But I think your arms would get awfully tired.” Seivarden huffed indignantly, and with one more light tug Ekalu released her hair. “Be patient,” she said, commanding and firm, wrapping her hands bare-palmed and warm around Seivarden’s bound arms, just above where the rope began. The touch drew a breathy sound from Seivarden, but when Ekalu didn’t move her hands, Seivarden turned her head to look up at her.

                “ _Please_ , Ekalu,” she said, her arms straining in their bonds. Ekalu used to have to prompt her further than that, “please, what?” until she gave in, but more often than not these days Seivarden would continue on her own, practically shameless. “Please, take off my gloves, please, touch-“ Ekalu placed her open palm on Seivarden’s cheek there, to feel the warmth of her blush. Seivarden closed her eyes, but not before Ekalu saw the frustrated tears gather there. “I want you to take them off, Ekalu, please, just touch me-“

                The litany continued, but Ekalu stopped registering the words, a little warm in the face herself now. She sat down on the floor behind Seivarden, lifted her bound arms carefully, just a few inches. Seivarden arched her back at the stretch, still murmuring, beginning to slur her vowels. Ekalu interlaced her fingers with Seivarden’s first, one hand, then the other, before finally taking the gloves off, tossing them towards the bed with less care than she’d shown any of her own clothes, too distracted now to worry where they landed. Their bare hands interlaced briefly before Ekalu started to undo the knots, done skillfully enough in the first place that they fell apart far more quickly at her touch than the time it had taken to put them together. Seivarden was weeping openly now, which wasn’t uncommon and so Ekalu ignored it, dragging her around so that they faced each other and Seivarden’s arms fell in front of her. Ekalu gathered up Seivarden’s hands and covered them in kisses, her breath quick and ragged against Seivarden’s skin, and Seivarden shifted so she could get her legs around Ekalu’s waist, shifting her closer with awkward movements, unwilling to take her hands back from Ekalu’s attention. Ekalu opened her mouth to Seivarden’s questioning touches, sucking two fingers in, and Seivarden’s head fell heavily against the wall behind her. Ekalu dropped one of her hands to undo the clasp of her pants, and Seivarden’s free hand soon followed to push its way in, pressing between her legs and into her with a speed that made Ekalu gasp. She raised herself up enough to move on Seivarden’s fingers below with the fingers of her other hand still in Ekalu’s mouth, while Seivarden shook apart underneath her practically untouched. Even after she did, she kept working her fingers inside Ekalu, finding her favorite places now with the ease of practice, and Ekalu drew it out as long as she could, moving steadily on Seivarden until she couldn’t anymore, collapsing onto Seivarden’s lap with a muffled yell.

                They stayed there for long moments, uncomfortably sticky and tangled but unwilling to do anything about it, limp and panting, before Ekalu took a deep breath and rolled off of Seivarden, smiling up at the ceiling.

                “We’ve gotten much better at this,” she said, taking a few moments more to lie on her back before she pushed herself up, retrieving her gloves from the bed. “Seivarden,” she said, taking Seivarden’s face gently in both gloved hands. Seivarden smiled dopily back at her, and, unable to resist, Ekalu kissed her gently.

                “Come on,” she said, hauling Seivarden up, who leaned heavily against her until they could both topple onto the bed. Ekalu put her arms securely around Seivarden, rocking them slightly back and forth, feeling Seivarden’s heartbeat slow and steady in tune with her own. Seivarden was humming almost too quietly to be heard, and Ekalu stilled long enough to pick out the tune. She resumed rocking once she recognized it, whispering the words softly into Seivarden’s ear until Seivarden stirred of her own volition, sitting up and yawning hugely. She glanced sidelong at Ekalu and blushed—her skin was too dark to betray her, but Ekalu knew by now the warmth that accompanied that particular expression.

                “Thank you,” Seivarden said, almost shyly, but Ekalu could see her self-possession returning to her. Seivarden scrubbed roughly at the remnants of tears on her face, always a little bit embarrassed at that part, but Ekalu leaned over to kiss her cheeks. Seivarden gave a small chuckle and kissed her back, hands demurely at her sides until Ekalu leaned over her to retrieve the fallen gloves from the floor. She slid the right one onto Seivarden’s hand, but before she could put the left one on Seivarden surprised her by snatching it away, pushing her bare hand into Ekalu’s hair and pressing a strong, lingering kiss to her lips. Ekalu grinned into it, and they laid down together, Ekalu’s back to Seivarden’s chest. Seivarden’s bare hand hung lightly against Ekalu’s hip and she pressed her nose into Ekalu’s hair, sighing happily.

                “Sleep?” she murmured, sounding already halfway there.

                “Sleep,” Ekalu agreed, feeling warm and boneless in Seivarden’s arms. Showers and cleaning could wait for a few hours. Maybe more, with Seivarden’s breath ghosting against the back of her neck and her heart beating reassuringly at her back.  


End file.
